


Pink Coffee

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Pink hair, Smut, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver see's Felicity when he gets out with her pink hair and working as a barista..





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver was out. After 6 long months he was finally free. He had fought off the prison everyday, they never left him be. He spent 6 months looking over his shoulder, honing in on all his skills to survive and now the world repaid him. First thing Oliver wanted to do was see his wife and son. He was greeted by John though who told him both Felicity and William was still in protective custody. Oliver didn’t think it would have taken this long to catch Diaz, he thought the FBI would be on top of it but instead they had left. They got their endgame HIM behind bars. Oliver sat in the car wearing the same clothes he did all those months ago while John drives him to see the safe house for Felicity and William. It was a long drive but they needed to be far away from Star City not just for protection from Diaz but from other criminals. John stopped outside a coffee, Oliver was confused he didn’t want coffee he wanted his family.

“Come on man” John opened the car door and stepped out. Oliver did the same not wanting to fight, maybe he needed a coffee to perk him up before seeing them. Oliver walked in and was hit with the smell of coffee he and John sat at booth in the far corner near the window. Oliver looked out the window while listening to a man shout at a woman

“Can you do anything right? Go and see to the customers then clean this up” Oliver thought this man spoke rudely but it wasn’t his place to say anything. Oliver heard the woman approaching

“Hi what can i get you?” she asked tiredly, Oliver whipped his head up seeing his Felicity expect now her hair was longer and had pink tips, she looked amazing somehow even through everything she looked as beautiful as ever. Felicity looked at him bewildered. How was she a barista? She was a genius. 

“Felicity” “Oliver” they spoke at once. Oliver stood up to hug her but she stepped back

“It’s going to look weird if a customer is hugging me, gotta keep this act up” she pulled a tight smile “it’s good to see you John” 

“You too Felicity” John responded as Oliver sat back down

“So what can i get you?” she shifted uncomfortable 

“Felicity you don’t have to do that” Oliver told her

“It’s my Job” she blunt spoke to him

“I’ll just have a coffee with 2 sugars and cream and Oliver will have…” John left the end open for Oliver to fill 

“Black coffee, 2 sugars” Felicity filled in his order herself. She turned back around making her way round the counter preparing their drinks

“Why is Felicity a barista?” Oliver asked John, he didn’t even try and hold back his anger

“She needed a job that was lowkey and didn’t draw attention” John answered

“When i left she was working on her company. Going into witness protection wasn’t suppose to make her lose that. She could have worked on it at home” 

“And she is but she also needed to fit in”

Felicity arrived back with their drinks in hand, placing both down for them “Will that be all?” 

“Yeah” John told her

“Awesome that will be $13” John passed the money “Plus tip” John added a $5 “Little bit more it’s been 6 months” John added $20 “Great! Now if you don’t mind i have go clean coffee off the floor” 

Felicity walked off into the back leaving them alone.

“Oliver you knew what witness protection would be like” 

“I didn’t think it would take so long to catch Diaz” 

“It's not a big deal Oliver we’ll get Diaz and Felicity is fine working here”

“No she's not! She never wanted to be a single parent working as a waitress it was one of her biggest fears that's why she worked so hard in life and now because of me two of her fears came true! She lost me and ended up as a single parent working as a waitress” 

At that moment Felicity came back out holding a washing bowl and started collecting cups and plates from the tables

“Hey this coffee is bland” a man called to her “I asked for 2 sugars this doesn’t have one” Felicity walked over to man

“I’ll get you a new one then”

“Please do and it's coming out of you tip” 

Felicity let out a sigh taking the mans cup then heading to the counter to make another. Olivers fists clenched, how dare someone speak to Felicity like that? It took everything in him to hold back but he had to he couldn’t blow her cover. John and Oliver finished their drinks and went to the counter to hand the cups back to Felicity

“I’m taking it your here for William?” she asked

“For both of you” Oliver answered. Felicity was being cold to him, he only felt her warmth. It felt foreign to have this side of her.

“I get off work at 3pm then get bus home. I guess you can meet me there” she told them looking down cleaning the counter.

Oliver gave her a small sad smile and started to walk away

“Oliver” he turned back finally seeing a small but genuine smile on her face “I’m glad your back”

“Me too, i like the hair by the way” They gave each other a soft smile while Felicity stroked the tips of her hair. Oliver and John left. He hated leaving her behind in that place. The people were rude towards her even the co workers. One thing he knew for certain he wasn’t going to allow her to work there for long! She deserved to have her company up and running she had worked too hard to let it slip away. Oliver wasn’t going to let his choice to tell the world ruin her chances in life. He knew she’d be upset with him but hopefully they will work past it and he give her the life she deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt strange to see Felicity with no glasses, pink tips dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose grey shirt, black knee high boots and black apron. A good strange she looked amazing even after all the stress Oliver and left her with. She had took everything in stride like always. John pulled up outside an apartment building, it wasn’t as nice as their apartment in Star City but it was better than nothing. It was along a busy main road with people pushing to get past, it seem nice enough the road had small shops, takeaways and luckily a bus stop right outside the building. They waited in the car till 3.30pm by then it had started to rain, then a bus pulled up and Oliver saw the bright blonde pink hair, he couldn’t help but smile. Felicity started walking towards the building as Oliver and John got out the car as she got to the door they caught up to her.

“Hey” Oliver said trying not to scare her

Felicity jumped, turned around with her hand on her chest “i had forgot how quiet you could be” she laughed. She opened the main door and push it open to let them past then walked in herself. She made her way to the main staircase as Oliver gave her a funny look, there was an elevator? Why take the stairs? At that moment Felicity looked at him noticing his confused face “That elevator breaks down at least once a day and i refuse to get stuck in there” she started walking up the steps with John and Oliver behind. They walked up in silence making it to the 5th floor Felicity pushed through the door into the hall and stopped outside apartment 149. She unlocked the door and entered the place she called home. 

When he shut the door behind him he was stood in a small hallway with a coat rack to the side of the door and shoe rack in front of him. He followed Felicity into the half kitchen half living room area. The kitchen was small it had a fridge, washer, dishwasher and counters went all around leaving one side open but was covered in different small appliances and jared snack foods, it wouldn’t surprise him if they curboards was packed in a messy way that only Felicity could understand, they had 3 counter stools on the outer side of the counter for dining, it was so small no way could two people stand in there. The living room was larger she had a 3 seater black leather sofa with the green throw over from Star City and 2 black leather chairs each with a colourful cushion, the tv on the wall above the fireplace with her speakers at the side, a desk tucked to the far left side with a computer on top, printer under and a whole lot of paper. The whole apartment had wooden floors and white walls with photos spread across, she put plants in every place she could. Although the outside looked dull, the inside looked cheerful. 

“It’s not much but its home” she told him as she put her bag onto the counter and switched on the coffee machine.

“It’s perfect” Oliver said as he looked around

“I’ll go get William, he’ll be excited your back” she walked past Oliver back down the small hallway. 

“You nervous?” John asked

“More than ever” Oliver rubbed his fingers together

“You’ll be fine” John gave Oliver a reassuring pat “why don’t i head back to Star City and pick up some of your things. Give you time with your family” 

“Thanks John” John walked out the apartment leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts. Would William be happy to see him or angry? Felicity seems better then she was in the coffee shop but he didn’t get his hopes up, he knew she’d be mad at him but he was willing to take it. Felicity walked back into the room standing by the hallway as William emerged, he was taller now much taller then Felicity. He stood with his head down and his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“William” Oliver spoke then William looked at him and he saw the sadness disappear from his eyes

“Dad!” William smiled and ran towards Oliver engulfing him into a hug. Oliver held him tight not wanting to let go again. They stayed hugging each other for what felt like hours. William pulled back “Does this mean we're going home?” 

“Not right now buddy” Oliver took a seat on the sofa with William following. Felicity went into the kitchen making up drinks for everyone “Right now all i want is to spend some time with you and Felicity, then we can make a choice together if we go back or not. I’ve missed you both so we can do a week or two of family time right?”

“Yeah but Felicity has work and i have school…” William told him hesitantly 

“Yes you do but Felicity has days off and you have weekends off plus we have time after! And i cook much better than Felicity” Oliver joked making William laugh

“Hey!” Felicity spoke acting offended as she places their drinks and slouched into one of the chairs “i’ll have you know i have been doing pretty well at feeding us both”

“With take away and ready made meals” William poked fun at Felicity enjoying the banter

“It still counts!” Felicity stuck her tongue out at them both “Where did John go?”

“He left to give us some time and bring some of my stuff” 

“You didn’t bring your stuff along..?” William asked

“No i wanted to come straight here to see you both. Look i know this hasn’t been easy on either of you, my choice to announce i was the Green Arrow was a big one and i should spoke to you both first but i want you to know that i did it to protect you both. I didn’t think you’d be in witness protection this long….i am sorry” Oliver spoke looking between William and Felicity. William nodded understand his words while Felicity looked down at the drink in her hands.

“I’m just glad your back dad” William broke the silence 

“Me too. So tell me about your new school” 

William told Oliver about his new school he was in top classes again but not as lonely this time he had two friends Ste and Jack, they loved coming round and playing video games till late, Felicity would let them have sleepovers where they spent most of the night eating and gaming, some nights they’d play dungeons and dragons or binge watch shows or movies. William seemed happy and adjusted to Oliver. Felicity stayed quiet just listening the odd times Oliver would catch her zoning out for a while and wondered what she was thinking of. They ordered in chinese food and while William went in detail his new science project with Felicity joining in telling him how well William has been doing. Before long it was 10pm, time for William to go to bed. He gave Oliver a tight hug then the same for Felicity. He walked down the hallway disappearing from Oliver’s view. Oliver turned around seeing Felicity stood in front of the sofa looking at him.

“We should probably talk” 

And there it was. The words he’d been dreading to hear. He knew it would come at some point but he didn’t like where they might lead. It needed to be done and he could only hope it made them stronger instead of breaking them.


	3. Chapter 3

“We should probably talk” 

And there it was. The words he’d been dreading to hear. He knew it would come at some point but he didn’t like where they might lead. It needed to be done and he could only hope it made them stronger instead of breaking them. 

__________________________

Felicity sat down on to the sofa, patting the cushion for Oliver to sit. He slowly walked over taking a seat next to her. His stomach was in twists, he didn’t know what to say. How to you apologizing for something this big? Felicity turned on the sofa so she faced him but he just kept his elbows on his knees and hands entwined with his head looking down at the wooden floor.

“I want you to be honest with me Oliver” he nodded gently “Are you okay?” he wrinkled his eyebrows, he wasn’t expecting that “i know prison was tough and i just want to know your alright” 

“I’m fine. It was nothing i couldn’t handle” he told her. He didn’t want to go into detail about prison, he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. 

“Doesn’t mean you should have had to handled it. Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver took a deep breathe, closing his eyes he gave himself a moment. This was it. The deep end so to speak.

“I knew you’d do everything in your power to stop it from happening, i couldn’t let you and William go on the run for me”

“But we ended up on the run in a way. Oliver look around we live in a small apartment in a run down area. I work as a barista and William hates living here. We both just want to go home” 

“I know...i know i made you both prisoners in a way, i hate that i did that to you but all i want is a little time with you both before going back and being thrown back into everything. We still need to catch Diaz so we’ll be too focused on that when we get back” 

“All i want is for you to understand how much your choice hurt. It hurt when you apologized to everyone and didn’t tell me anything even when i asked you! To only get a 5 minute talk with you where you barely looked at me before you was gone for 6 months. You need understand that your choices impact your family. No one else but us got punished for your actions. We was the ones who had to leave everything behind. We had change our appearance and pretend to be different people. Everyone else who had left the team and disrespected us they got to stay with their families in their homes, happily” Felicity’s voice started to rise, she had thought about this a lot. She was right, no one else had to leave because he had protected them and in trying to protect his family he had made them targets and turned their life upside down. 

“I’m sorry Felicity, i don’t know what to say or how to make this up to you. All i can say is sorry and hope that we’ll still be able to be a family. I know last time i lied and withheld information from you. You left and i wouldn’t blame you if you did this time” he eyes welled up. He really wouldn’t blame her if she did up and leave, it would serve him right.

“I’m not going anywhere. I knew what i was getting into when i married you. What i need from you is to just talk to me. That’s all i’ve wanted. I know sometimes your not going to tell me everything, everything you do is for us...i know that but you can’t blind me like you did and then leave me to pick up the pieces” she took his hand into hers holding it tight “Moment we got married we became a team. No more i or me it was US all the way. We are a family and we protect each other. We put each other first. Me, you and William is all we got right now. I know everyone was our friend but we come first” 

“Okay…” Oliver looked at Felicity seeing her eyes in confusion “I will try and talk to you more about big choices i make. I had a lot of time to think in prison and all i could think about was you and William. About how i might never see you again. About growing old and dying in prison without having the chance to make things right. I have this chance now and i don’t plan on wasting it. I will always put you and William first” 

“That's all want” Felicity leaned forward leaving a kiss on his shoulder, it never failed to make him smile. He’d missed this.

“So...Pink hair?” Oliver said with a cheeky smile trying to lighten the mood

“Well i figured i’d try something new, Pink is a cheerful colour” she told him with a smile on her face that could light up a room

“And a barista?” 

“I was bored and needed extra cash. Not everyone is rude you get nice customers. You was a nice customer probably the most handsome customer i’ve had so far” 

“Just probably?” he chuckled

“In the top 3! I’ve had some handsome customers who leave great tips” she giggled

“Of course they are, they can’t believe their luck coming across a beautiful, smart, funny barista who wears skinny jeans very well” 

“They only get a look! Only you can touch” she spoke in a low voice. She stood up walking to the hallway as Oliver stayed seated in place “You coming?” she called to him. He jumped up following her down the hall with a smirk on his face. She opened the first door to the left inviting him in. she closed the door behind him as he looked around. It was pretty basic a king size bed with black sheets with red roses across backed to the right wall with two nightstands, draws and wardrobe on the left side of the room with a full length mirror. 

He looked all around then back to Felicity who was still leaning against the door with her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes had turned black lust. Oliver took two steps towards her taking her lips in his their kiss was messy and bruising but they had spent 6 months apart, all Oliver want to do was drink up her, to taste every inch of her again. Felicity moved her hands down his shoulders to his chest, she got to the hem of his shirt and broke away from the kiss to lift his shirt. She kissed down his chest, caressing every inch with her soft touch. She dropped to her knees and undid his belt then his zipper. Oliver kicked off his shoes quickly as she dragged his jeans down at a slow pace, Once she had his pants off she stood back up and lifted her arms into the air. He pulled her shirt off never breaking away from her eyes. Next to go was her bra, he stroked down the side of her breasts making her shiver. He knelt down in front of her unzipping her boots then taking them off as she balanced her on his shoulders. He placed a soft kiss above her belly button then unzipped her jeans and dragged them down along with her underwear, he threw them across the room leaving her naked for him.

Oliver threw her left leg over his shoulder and kissed up her thigh. He’d missed the taste of her skin on his lips. He nuzzled his nose on her clit taking in her scent, leaving soft kisses from her entrance to her clit, Felicity’s head rolled back with a low moan on her lips. Oliver could spend hours teasing her but he couldn’t wait. He licked down from her clit to her entrance, the taste her on his tongue was better than he had remembered, she tasted so sweet with a slight tang. He ate her like a man who hadn’t drank in weeks. He moved back up to her clit teasing the bundle of nerves while he pushed one finger into her wet heat. Felicity’s moans started to get louder, her nails digging his shoulders leaving crescent marks. He pushed in a another finger picking up the pace while he licked and nibbled at her clit. It didn’t take long for her moans to turn to screams. Soon her legs was shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. He pushed in 1, 2, 3 more times before her orgasm hit with a scream of his name on her lips. He pulled his fingers out and lapped up her juices as Felicity shivered with the aftershocks, panting heavily slowly coming back down. 

He stood back up taking in Felicity's half closed eyes and her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. “I missed you so much” he sighed, her eyes opened as she wrapped her arms around his neck “I missed you too” Oliver lifted her into his arms, feeling her heat through his boxers on his painfully hard length. He carried her over to the bed and placed her down in the middle, he stood back up taking his boxers off and took in the sight of her. She looked amazing, she always had but his favorite sight was Felicity right after an orgasm, her chest red from the blush with beads of sweats making its way down, her hair a slight mess from when she arches her back. Oliver leans back over her nesting himself between her legs, he takes her lips once again but this time softly. His tongue begs for entrance which she complains too, she tasted like pure coffee which brought a smile to his face. She brushed her hand down his chest to his length taking her into her small hand, she pumped his a few times spreading the pre cum on the tip then aligned him at her entrance. He slowly pushed into her as her mouth dropped open with a breathy moan. He gave her a few moments to adjust, he had forgot how tight she was. She gave a small nod and he started to move, planting both his elbows above her shoulders as he ran his hands through her hair. She cupped his face stroking his now long beard then brought him back down to re claim him as her own. He started to pick up the pace causing her to moan into his mouth, she pulled back her nails scraping along his back as his peppered kisses down her jaw to her neck, he moved one hand to grip her breast, stroking lightly around her nipple then moved down her hips to her leg gripping under her knee to lift and hold her leg in place giving him the ability to go deeper. Felicity’s screams started to get louder repeatedly screaming his name. He could feel her walls start to tighten around him, he didn’t know how much long he would last. He gave 2 more thrusts, she gave one last scream before milking him for her was worth, he finally let go and finishing inside her for first time in 6 months. He collapsed onto her feeling hot and sweaty both panting heavily. Felicity stroked his up his back to his neck as he came down from his high. He pecked a kiss on her shoulder then moved to the side pulling her to his side.

“Well that was one of the best apologizes i’ve ever had” she spoke breaking the silence

“Was that an apology? I didn’t realize” 

“Oh well now your going to have keep apologizing until you do” she chuckled

“Might take me awhile, you know i can be a slow learner” 

“Well i have the rest of my life” he looked down her, her big blue eyes catching his

“I love you” 

“I love you too, no matter what” 

Oliver kissed the top of head as Felicity started to drift into a deep slumber. At the beginning of the night he hadn’t know what to expect. Now he knew Felicity was still by his side no matter what he did, as was William. They saw the good in him when no one else did, they stayed by his side when everyone else left, they gave him hope in a hopeless situation. They was his family, the ones he’d protect at any cost, he’d love them with all he has. After 6 months he could sleep knowing his family was safe and in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are a little upset i didn't go for Felicity being really angry and yelling but i did that in my 7 months story and didn't want to re repeat things and make two stories so similar. I wanted a happy ending since we all deserve a little happiness after season 6.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love Oliver to see Felicity with pink hair, she looks amazing and it think he would love it too!


End file.
